Ele não precisa saber disso
by Sacerdotiza
Summary: Ela mudou por causa dele. Será que ele precisa saber disso? É UA. Uma fic que tive que escrever, uma ideia que estava na cabeça. Leiam e me digam o que acharam. Fiz uma continuação!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo único:

Mais um dia. Um dia como todos os outros. Levanto. Visto-me. Arrumo tudo para o colégio. E saio.

Franzo a testa por causa do sol forte nos meus olhos. E arregalo os olhos em surpresa. Mas uma vez atrasada. Como sempre. Ele com certeza vai me dar outro sermão. Isto esta virando rotina.

Chego ao colégio depois de atropelar meia dúzia de pessoas e não pedir nenhuma desculpa. Que culpa tenho se estão no meu caminho?

Chego na sala e sou recebida por um nada contente hanyou. Inuyasha esse é seu nome. Meu professor. Vou direto para minha carteira me perguntando mentalmente como ele consegue ser tão lindo até bravo.

Sento-me e o dito cujo começa a maldita aula de matemática. Nutro uma espécie de amor por meu professor e um ódio mortal pela matéria que ele ensina. Curioso não? Mas ele nunca vai saber disso.

E sem perceber me perco em pensamentos de quando o conheci. Tudo começou há alguns meses atrás.

**#Flashback# **

#Bom dia turma, sou seu novo professor de matemática. Me chamo Inuyasha e espero me dar bem com todos vocês.# dizia um homem frio, com seus 30 anos, cabelos prateados ate a cintura e duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Um hanyou. Um lindo hanyou.

Este foi ate o quadro e começou a matéria. Instantaneamente toda a população feminina do colégio nutriu um amor platônico pelo professor de matemática, menos uma colegial. Uma colegial chamada Kagome Higurashi.

Era uma bela moça com seus 18 anos. No terceiro ano do colegial. Cabelos negros que iam ate o meio das costas. E que tinha um corpo invejável. Uma jovem muito bela. Mas que era fria, insensível e arrogante. Uma moça que achava que a vida não passava de um jogo.

Kagome havia perdido seus pais recentemente. E isso a fechou para o mundo. Ninguém conseguia entrar em sua fortaleza interior. Uma fortaleza construída estrategicamente para não ser ferida novamente. Nem seus amigos conseguiram derreter o gelo que se apossou de seu coração. Mas ninguém a condenava por isso. Nem seus amigos. Sabiam que ela havia morrido no dia que seus pais foram assassinados. Ela agora só sobrevivia.

Kagome suspirava entediada com a aula. Matemática. Que matéria mais besta pra que aprender funções se nunca iria usar isso na vida?

#Higurashi suponho.# disse o professor virando abruptamente para a colegial. Este não parecia muito feliz.

Ele havia escutado seus suspiros e estava se cansando disso. Sua aula não era monótona sabia disso. Era um excelente professor tinha certeza. Nada modesto era verdade, mas a realidade era essa. E não aturaria nenhuma garotinha metida esse ano.

#Sim profe.# disse falsamente meiga. Ato que foi percebido pelo mesmo. Sabia que teria problemas com ela.

#Se não gosta da minha aula pode se retirar.# disse serio.

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Posso mesmo?# disse pulando da cadeira, passando por ele e saindo da sala, não deixando tempo para o professor responder.

Este foi o começo de uma serie de discussões. Inuyasha obviamente fora informado das dificuldades que a colegial passara. Mas isso não era motivo para desrespeita-lo. Alem do mais aquela garota era insurpotavelmente irritante. E o enfrentava-o de cabeça erguida. E ele gostava disso.

Kagome notou que ele não tinha medo dela. Suas aulas não eram entediantes, mas ainda assim odiava matemática. Mas passou a admira-lo. E ela não gostava disso.

**#FIM Flashback#**

Estava sentada fingindo prestar atenção no que era dito por ele. Mas tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu não estou prestando atenção em nada. Os olhares irritados, constantemente, jogados para mim denunciavam isso.

Mas tenho certeza que ele não sabe que mudou minha vida. Me deu algo em que acreditar. Ama-lo foi fácil. As pessoas se afastam dele quando ele esta mal-humorado. Eu me aproximo. Eu o irrito. Eu o instigo a me discutir comigo. Eu testo seus limites. Dizem que gostamos das pessoas pelas suas qualidades, mas que as amamos pelos seus defeitos. É verdade. Amo a frieza e o mal-humor dele. Mas ele não sabe disso. Essa é a única maneira de me tornar única para ele assim como ele é único para mim.

O sinal toca. E a aula termina. Não percebo. Estou perdida demais em meus pensamentos para notar que ele estava se aproximando de mim.

#Sempre achou minhas aulas entediantes não?# pergunta frio, como sempre, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

O encaro friamente.

#Suas aulas não são entediantes.# disse arrumando o material e rumando para a saída enquanto ele me encarava chocado. Acho que não esperava tal confissão de minha parte.

#Apenas não gosto da matéria.# disse já na porta. E completo com um sorriso maldoso.# E é claro que sua presença não ajuda muito.# disse saindo antes que ele retrucasse minha resposta. Como sempre mal-criada.

Saio para mais uma tarde ensolarada. Para a solidão da minha casa. Para a solidão da minha vida, pensando no meu professor. Suspiro. Minha vida mudou desde que o conheci. O gelo do meu coração aos poucos foi derretendo. A minha fortaleza ruiu. Agora eu não sobrevivo, eu vivo. Mas ele não precisa saber de nada disso.

Oie gente...

Pois eh...isso ae...me deixem review e digam o que axaram...tah meio pobre mas era uma idéia que estava na minha cabeça a um tempo...e estava me incomodando. Daí escrevi.

Ainda vou escrever "Segredos não duram" mas só depois das minhas provas. Terminam daki há duas semanas. E depois férias. Fim do semestre. Aleluiiiiaaaaa!

Deixem review nem que seja pra dizer que esta uma M essa fic.

Bjokas a todos!

By Sacerdotiza.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Agora será narrado pelo Inuyasha e depois pela Kagome. (comentário inútil, acho que vai dar para perceber.)

Capítulo dois:

Levanto para mais um dia de aula. Estava atrasado. Acho que estou pegando a mania daquela garota.

Chego ao colégio e não me surpreendo ao encontrar uma aluna chegando logo em seguida.

#Ora professor está atrasado.# dizia a colegial caminhando do meu lado.

#Se estou atrasado ou não, não é da sua conta garota. E ao que me consta você está sempre atrasada.# disse frio tentando ao máximo ignora-la. Ela é simplesmente irritante.

#Se estou atrasada ou não é somente da minha conta.# disse dando mais um daqueles sorrisos marotos que eu tanto amo. Amo? Sim amo aquela maldita colegial. Mas ela nunca irá saber disso.

#Poderia ao menos fingir que gosta de vir para o colégio.# disse sério como sempre.

#Para que fingir algo que não gosto?# me pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela deveria ser proibida de fazer isso.

#Para me agradar?# pergunto sarcástico. Ela nunca me agradaria ela me odeia. Ao menos é o que ela demonstra.

Ela somente pára na frente da sala e abre a porta, e sussurra antes de entrar.

#É exatamente por não te agradar que você me ama.# disse séria entrando na sala.

Por um minuto meu mundo caiu por terra. Ela não poderia saber. Ela não teria como saber. Fui muito discreto. Fui frio e arrogante tentei afasta-la ao máximo. Mas ela sempre me provocava. Quando todos se afastavam de mim ela se aproximava. Quando todos evitavam meu mal-humor ela sempre estava por perto, como sempre me instigando a começar uma briga. Ela só poderia estar brincando. É isso ela esta brincando comigo. Ao menos é o que espero.

Entro na sala depois de me acalmar. E arrisco um olhar para ela, que como sempre estava desatenta.

A aula ocorre normalmente a não ser que não consigo tirar aquela frase da cabeça. Ela parecia estar evitando uma briga. Não me provocou hoje. Isso seria bom? O sinal acaba de tocar. Todos saem menos ela.

#Por que diabos ela não pode ser uma garota normal com amigos?# pergunto distraído.

#Por que ela não quer amigos.# responde a mesma. A encaro. Droga. Não era para ela escutar. E desde quando ela está aqui do meu lado?

#Você esta tão distraído que não me ouviu levantar.# responde. Arregalo os olhos será que ela lê mentes? Isso explicaria o fato dela saber que a amo. Sim tomara que ela leia mentes.

#Eu não leio mentes Inuyasha. E se sei o que sei é porque você esta sendo óbvio demais.# fala indo a direção à porta. Droga. Isso não ta acontecendo.

Mais uma vez o sinal toca, dessa vez, indicando o termino do recreio.

Não consigo me concentrar na aula. Estou me distraindo fácil. Será que muita gente já notou? A julgar pelos risinhos diria que sim. Suspiro me cansando dessa idiotice toda. Mesmo que ela saiba o que sinto por ela nunca irá corresponder. Sou velho demais para ela. Solto outro suspiro, dessa vez, resignado.

#Estão dispensados por hoje.# disse sentando-me. Não consigo me concentrar mais nas aulas que ótimo. Depois de todos saírem, sem antes é claro comentarem do meu alheamento, encontro-me sozinho na sala. Ledo engano. Por que diabos ela ainda está sentada me encarando?

#O que quer garota?# pergunto indiferente.

#Antes nada, mas agora queria saber se você algum dia irá me chamar pelo nome.# fala vindo na minha direção.

Arqueio minha sobrancelha. Kagome. Lindo nome o dela. Mais prefiro chamá-la de garota. Assim não passará por mais uma aluna qualquer. Ao menos é isso que quero acreditar.

#Não, garota combina bem contigo.# disse tentando parecer indiferente. Mas sei que falhei miseravelmente.

Ela somente ri de lado. Isto está virando rotina. Ela está indo embora. Não quero que ela se vá. Num ato repentino a puxo para mim. Sei que vou me arrepender amargamente por isso se ela não me corresponder. Mas não posso mais viver com essa incerteza.

#Inuyasha?# ela me chama parecendo chocada.

#Shiii.# falo colando logo em seguida meus lábios nos dela. Aprofundo o beijo o qual ela não corresponde.

A solto e ela leva a mão à boca, estava chocada. Sabia que não deveria ter feito isso. Mas qual a minha surpresa ao sentir os lábios dela nos meus? Era ela agora que me beijava fervorosamente. E não demoro muito a corresponder. Ela acariciava minhas orelhas. Céus como isso está me enlouquecendo. Então a solto repentinamente.

#Droga Kagome.# disse ofegante. Ela estava tão ou mais do que eu.

#Que? Foi você que me beijou.# disse parecendo meio desapontada.

#Não é isso.# acho que ela não entendeu. # Você esta me deixando louco desse jeito.# disse com um sorriso tímido, que não saiu despercebido por ela, que já estava perigosamente próxima.

O próximo beijo e os seguintes foram os melhores da minha vida. A minha vida mudou desde que a conheci. Kagome Higurashi. Uma garota que virou completamente minha cabeça.

Mais um dia de aula. E o sinal toca novamente. Já se haviam passado quatro meses desde aquele primeiro beijo. Olha para ela e percebo que esta desatenta como sempre. Suspiro, algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar.

#Minhas aulas são ou não entediantes?# pergunto tirando ela de seus devaneios. Ela somente me encara com um lindo sorriso que ela só reservava para mim.

#Já lhe disse que não.# disse me dando um selinho. #Mas para que vou prestar atenção na aula se posso ter o professor só para mim depois?# pergunta me encarando de uma forma única.

Depois daquele beijo estamos juntos a quatro meses. Quatro meses que não troco por dinheiro algum. Nos encontrávamos todos os dias em minha casa. Agora NOSSA casa. Minha vida não é mais vazia. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama. Eu não penso mais na morte da minha família. Não com tanta freqüência. Ele agora sempre estava lá para me proteger a noite, quando sempre ouvia os gritos deles. Ele agora é minha vida. Ele destruiu minha fortaleza. Ele derreteu o gelo do meu coração. Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

FIM

**Oie gente...**

**Final besta eh eu sei...Mas gostei dessa fic...E vcs?**

Bom deu pra perceber que o final é a Kagome que narra neh? E o começo é o Inuyasha naum? Espero que tenha ficado óbvio para vocês como esta para mim.

**É minha primeira fic narrado em primeira pessoa. E descobri que num tenho muito talento para isso. Apesar dessa descoberta achei que ficou razoável.**

**Respondendo as reviews...**

_Fe-chan:_ **Achou maravilhosa?XD Nháááá brigada! Ta ae a continuação. O que achou? Espero que leia e que tenha ficado bom. Brigada pela review.**

_Neiva:_ **Oie gostinho de quero mais? Bom também achei . e pensei com muito carinho e fiz uma continuação. Apesar de ter mudado a idéia original que seria só aquele capitulo. O que achou do final? **

_Tmizinha:_ **Minha querida amiga Tmizinha. Perante sua sutil ameaça resolvi continuar a fic afinal você não poderia partir sem me ajudar a continuar nossa fic não é? E o que diriam os seus leitores se vissem meu adorável nome na sua carta? Iriam me trucidar, matar e enterrar do lado do seu túmulo com os dizeres: "Aqui jaz uma autora desalmada culpada pela morte de sua autora predileta e amiga!" Não, não, não, não podia permitir então continuei! O que achou?(expectativa) Bjones guria**

**Heeeyy onde está Insanidade Macabra? ò.ó**

_Natsumi Takashi:_ **Brigadinha pela review querida. Gostou professor e aluna? Também amo romances assim meio proibidos. E por falar em romances proibidos cadê sua linda fic? Dos primos? Heim? To curiosa pra ver se eles ficam juntos ou não. Bjokas.**

_Nemo letting go:_ **Oi minha querida amiga. Que bom que gostou foi a pedidos que continuei essa fic. O que achou? Sim Inu e Kagome meu segundo casal preferido, já que o primeiro como você já sabe é Sesshy e Kagome. Na verdade a idéia original era para ser eles. Mas sei lá num ato repentino mudei o casal. Louca né? O que achou do final? Bjokas.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e aos que não leram e não deixaram reviews, mas acompanharam até o final. Até a próxima!**

**By Sacerdotiza**


End file.
